


Stay the Night

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I just mean, when you don’t need to sleep, there must be better things for you to do all night than sit here while I’m unconscious.”





	Stay the Night

“You don’t have to stay,” said Dean, softly.

Castiel, half-sitting up against their headboard with the hunter sprawled along his side, frowned. “You assured me that watching you sleep was no longer ‘creepy’ after we began engaging in sexual activities.”

“Not _as_ creepy.” Dean corrected, smiling, then his expression fell again. “I just mean, when you don’t need to sleep, there must be better things for you to do all night than sit here while I’m unconscious.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, anything,” said Dean. “Read a book, watch TV, start a hobby. You’ve got your wings back now, and a garage full of cars – you could go anywhere in the world.”

Cas frowned again. “Would you prefer if I did not spend the night with you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Dean.

“It matters very much,” the angel countered. “I would not want to intrude on your personal space if you did not want me there.”

“Aw, no, c’mon, Cas. We got over all of that personal space stuff a long time ago.”

“You may revoke your consent at any time, Dean, and I will respect your wishes. So whether you want me to stay or not is of great importance.”

“I _always_ want you to stay,” said Dean. “But that doesn’t mean you have to. I just figured, it was probably boring to sit here in the dark all night, with me just sleeping on you.”

“Angels don’t get bored,” said Cas, smiling. “Often, when we lie together at night, I simply let my mind wander. I listen to the sound of your heartbeat. And I could easily spend hours just gazing at your soul.”

Dean felt the tips of his ears go pink. “Hours?”

“Possibly days,” said Cas, completely serious. “But you always wake up before then.”

“Cas…”

“I enjoy touching you,” he continued. “The feeling is somewhat muted, through my vessel, compared to what I now know humans experience, but it is still highly enjoyable.”

Dean frowned. “Muted? Wait, is that how you feel when I kiss you, too? When we have sex?”

“To a certain extent,” Cas admitted. “I believe I do have a stronger connection to this vessel because Jimmy is gone, and because I have been fully human several times within it. But those _born_ human are much more aware and connected to their bodies. Like you.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?” demanded Dean. “It’s not… Sex is supposed to be a good time for _both_ people. Now you’re telling me that I’m not holding up my end.”

“I didn’t say that,” said Cas. “I’m simply not as libidinous as you are.”

“I – What?”

Cas’s expression softened. “You derive a great deal from sexual activity,” he said. “From physical intimacy. And I do not.”

“Huh,” said Dean. “You’re not… are you asexual, then?”

After an apparently tactless joke and a firm-but-gentle talking to from Charlie, Dean had gone to the library and looked up a few things. He still wasn’t sure he understood what they all meant or even if angels could be categorized by human sexuality, being wavelengths of celestial intent and all, but whatever terms either of them ever wanted to use for themselves, he definitely didn’t want to do anything that Cas wasn’t on board with.

“No,” said Cas, after a moment of contemplation. “I do desire to have intercourse with you, Dean. That desire is just not as strong as the simpler desire to see you happy. So if having sex pleases you, I am more than willing to participate.”

“Are you _sure_?” Dean pressed, anxiously.

Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him, gently. “Yes,” he said. “Just because I don’t enjoy sex the same way you do doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it at all.”

“Good,” said Dean. “Good. What _do_ you enjoy about it, then?”

“As I said,” the angel replied, “I enjoy your happiness, Dean. The chemicals that are released in the brain after an orgasm don’t affect me the same as they do a human, but I… I’m not sure I can properly express it in English.”

“Well, Cas, my Enochian isn’t that great.”

“You refuse to learn anything but swear words,” Cas complained, but he was smiling. Then, he said, “The words in any other language are just inadequate. It’s… when we are together – _together_ , not just physically and sexually, but emotionally, and something deeper, something _profound_ – when we’re together, when you share your body with me, with that intention, you also share your soul.”

“Now I _know_ I’m not holding up my end,” said Dean, wryly. “If you think – Hey!”

Cas’s hand had been resting on his arm, where the handprint scar had once been, and he’d squeezed suddenly, hard enough to bruise, but his voice was gentle as he said, “That part of our activities is not muted at all. Your soul calls to my grace, Dean. It resonates – English is so limited, how do you stand it? – it’s a feeling, a warmth, a touch, a song – and I can’t help but answer. It’s… I knew you were not aware of it, and I should have said something, but…”

“Cas…” said Dean, at a loss for anything else.

“And when you fall asleep in my arms, I can still feel the hum of your soul beneath my vessel’s skin.”

“Jesus, Cas,” said Dean.

The angel tilted his head. “He is not relevant to our current conversation. Or why you haven’t answered my original question.”

“You know what I mean. Jesus, Cas, you can’t just dump all this… existential crap on a guy with a GED and expect him to keep up.”

Cas squeezed his shoulder again, more gently this time. “Lacking a formal education doesn’t make you unintelligent, Dean,” he said.

“How’d we end up talking about _feelings_ , anyway?” the hunter complained.

“Accidentally, as usual,” said Cas, then repeated, “Dean, would you prefer if I did not spend the night?”

“I…” Dean fiddled with the blankets in his lap. “Of course I want you to stay, Cas,” he said, softly. “I didn’t know it was even possible to sleep that well until you started sticking around. But I don’t want you to stay because I want you to stay, I want you to do what you want.”

“I want to stay,” said Cas. “That is my desire, Dean, not just yours.”

“Okay,” he said. “I – okay.”

The angel smiled. “We could have sex again, now, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Dean laughed. “Nah, I’m still feelin’ pretty good from earlier. But I’ll take a rain check.”

“We’ve never had sex in the rain before,” said Cas, thoughtfully.

“Cas…” Dean began, but he was still laughing. Then, he added, “Stay the night with me?”

Castiel kissed him, long and deep. “Of course, Dean.”

THE END


End file.
